1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing medication and related substances. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inhaler for aerosol medication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inhalers for dispensing aerosol medication and related substances have been known for quite some time. These devices are commonly used to dispense medication in aerosol form for asthma attacks and other respiratory and medical conditions. Such devices include metered dose inhalers (MDI) and nebulizers. The MDI includes a canister and a sleeve. The canister releases a measured dose of medication when squeezed that is released as a puff of medication through the sleeve. Nebulizers generally are machines that use an air compressor or the like to convert liquid medication into a fine mist. Nebulizers generally require the use of a power supply, although lightweight, handheld nebulizers that operate on battery power are available. Nebulizers often use a face mask for delivery of the medication.
A problem with such devices is that they are not particularly efficient. Generally, a person suffering from an asthma attack is incapable of taking a deep breath, so much of the medication does not reach the lungs where it is needed, at least in the first few breaths. Consequently, the unabsorbed medication is retained in the mouth and the throat, or may merely be exhaled into the ambient air. For this reason, metered dose inhalers are often used with a spacer (a tube or other reservoir) disposed between the sleeve and the patient's mouth to hold the metered dose of medication until the patient is able to breathe deeply enough to inhale more of the medication into the lungs. Nevertheless, a substantial quantity of the medication does not reach the lungs, and may be exhaled, either mediately after a retention period in the mouth and throat, or immediately.
Such medications (e.g., corticosteroids, long term or short term beta-agonists (bronchodilators), and other medications used in aerosol form to treat certain medical conditions) can be harmful to the eyes. Yet with such relatively simple inhalers, the user, caregivers, and others in the immediate vicinity of the patient are subjected to the aerosolized medication, at least upon exhalation.
German Patent No. 19,700,838, published on Jul. 16, 1998, describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a tube that connects to an aerosol inhaler, together with a collapsible, flexible bag or pouch extending from the opposite end of the tube. The bag or pouch includes a mouthpiece at the end distal from the tube, with the interior volume of the pouch communicating with that of the tube to allow the nebulized or vaporized substance to flow from the inhaler through the tube and pouch and into the mouth of the user. The pouch is formed of a flexible material and may be collapsed and stored within the tube for compact storage.
Thus, an inhaler for aerosol medication solving the aforementioned problems is desired.